History Behind the Photographs
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Ava Marie-Hope Martin always knew her family was different. Twoshot. Past Cake, EClare, Glen/Helen, Ava/Tyson twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**History Behind the Photographs**

**Summary: Ava Marie-Hope Martin always knew that her family was different. She loved them with all of her heart, though.**

**A/N: Ava is the daughter of Glen(Jake's dad) and Clare's mom, Helen. This will be a twoshot.**

**A/N 2: the only characters I own are Ava and Damien.**

Little Ava Marie-Hope Martin was born April 6th, 2012 to Glen and Helen Martin. She'd come, kicking and screaming into the world a week past her due date. Clare and Jake had been at a party that Fiona Coyne was throwing when they'd gotten the news and they had rushed to the hospital. Clare's boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy and Jake's girlfriend at the time, Katie Matilin had come with them. According to Jake and Clare, it had been storming the night that she was born-a hint, perhaps of what her personality was going to be like. Anyway, since her mother and father were so much older than her, she would often go to her sister and brother for advice and she had a really close relationship with both of them. She knew them like the back of her hand. That was probably why she always knew that there was something..._different_ about them.

When she was around nine years old, she was over visiting Clare and Eli in their new house. They had currently been married for a few years and they had a three year old son named Damien Michael. Ava had been playing on the floor with Damien when she'd stumbled a worn photo album that belonged to Clare. Curiousity getting the best of her, she opened it up to take a look at the photos. She'd gotten lost in the pictures of Clare with Alli, Adam, KC, Connor, Wesley, Katie, Eli and Jake-until she came to another section of the album. One that was devoted to pictures of Clare and Jake together. She had furrowed her brow as he dark brown eyes landed on a picture of Jake standing behind Clare with his arms wrapped around her petite frame. He was pressing kisses along her jawline and Clare was beaming a smile filled with laughter at the camera as her hands clutched Jake's. Now this was completely unexpected. Nobody else she knew took pictures with their siblings this way, so why was it different for Clare and Jake?

She knew that Jake and Clare weren't blood related and that their parents had married and had Ava when they were teenagers, but that shouldn't change things, should it?

What had her questioning even more was the look on Clare's face when she caught her little sister staring at the photographs. She looked...nervous. And when Ava had questioned her about the photos, Clare had brushed it off and told her that she'd tell her when she was older. Ava absolutely _loathed_ that term. She didn't want to wait until she was older to know the truth. So she began to watch Clare, Jake, and Eli closely and in that time, she began to notice things.

There was the glare that Eli seemed to have in his eyes when Jake and Clare hugged. There was the way that Jake would immediatly come to Clare's defense. There was the awkwardness that would fall over them whenever Ava asked Jake and Clare about their highschool life.

Whatever Ava did to try and get to the truth, her siblings would not budge. Not at all. So at fourteen years old, she began to complain to her online friend Tyson and he'd informed her that she should try and ask some of Jake and Clare's friends if she was so curious. And that is exactly what she did.

One day after school, she'd pedalled to Alli Turner's home. She knew that if anyone spilled the truth, it would be her. It just might take a little coaxing. So, as soon as she got there and was seated on the couch, she began to question Alli about highschool. She was about bored to tears by the talks of ex boyfriends, until...

"Clare and Jake dated for awhile after Eli and Clare broke up, once in tenth grade. They actually made a really cute couple." Alli commented, seeming to not realise what she'd just said until she heard Ava gasp.

Next part will be posted tomorrow: Ava confronts Clare and Jake about what she knows.

Also, I have an EClare oneshot where they get back together and a Julia/Eli oneshot where a suicide pact is the real reason Julia is dead. They'll both be posted sometime this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**History Behind the Photographs**

**A/N: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters. Only the storyline and the OCs, Ava, Damien, Samantha, Victoria, Matt, Sierra, Chloe, and Savannah.**

Alli's eyes widened as she realised what she'd said. She turned her head to look at the girl beside her.

Ava was sitting with her mouth hanging open in shock and her brown eyes were wide as she stared at the wall. "My sister and brother..._dated?" _ She hissed in disbelief, narrowing her eyes as she looked at her sister's best friend. "But..._why?" _She guessed that it made sense. Atleast she knew the reasons for the pictures and Eli, Jake, and Clare's sometimes odd behavior.

It was still somehow surprising, though. She'd never really thought of Clare being with anyone other than Eli. They'd been together for as long as she could remember. Of course, she knew that her sister had had other boyfriends before, but this was hard to wrap her mind around.

Alli shook her head negatively. "I can't tell you that." She replied, just as a shriek came from five year old twins' Samantha and Victoria's room.

Biting her lip, Ava grabbed a cookie off of the plate infront of her, and hurried out the door. She was so ready to confront her siblings.

She arrived at her home about a half hour later. Her mother and father were busy in the kitchen, preparing a huge dinner because Jake, his fiancee Chloe, her five year old daughter Sierra and six year old son, Matt were coming to dinner, along with Peter and Darcy and their twelve year old, Timothy, and Clare, Eli, Damien, and Savannah Maxine. "Dinner smells good, mom!" She stated, grinning cheerfuly as she pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. At fourteen, she was already as tall as her.

Helen grinned at her youngest child. "We're having steak, chicken for the kids, green beans, mashed potatoes, a cherry pie, creamed corn, and rolls. It should be ready in about half an hour. Your brother and sisters should be arriving any minute."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Ava went to answer it. Darcy, Peter, and Timothy were the first to arrive and she hugged them all, before letting them inside. Just as she was about to close it, she saw Clare and Eli's small red car come to a halt infront of the house, Jake's truck following closely behind it. Ava smirked and ran outside to meet with Jake and Clare.

"Auntie Ava!" four year old Savannah giggled from the backseat of Clare and Eli's car.

"Hi Savannah!" She said, tickling the little girl's tummy, making her giggle even more.

Clare smiled at her sister as she came around the side of the car to get her daughter out of her carseat. "Hi Ava!" She said cheerfully, reaching over to give her sister a one armed hug with Savannah in the crook of her other arm. "How was school?"

Ava grinned and flipped back her long, straight hair. "It was good. We didn't get any homework today, so I hung out with a friend, earlier." She lied easily. "Hey Clare? Once dinner is over, could you and I please talk about something private?"

Clare frowned softly and stared at her little sister suspiciously. "This isn't about you wanting to meet that boy you've been talking to online, is it? Honey, you know I agree with mom, Glen, and Jake on this one. It's too dangerous. Remember what I told you happened with Darcy and that Adams guy?"

The teenage girl rolled her eyes in annoyance and tried not to groan. As much as she loved her brother and sister, they could be just as overprotective as her mom and dad and they automatically assumed the worst of Tyson, because of what happened to Darcy. "It's not about Ty, Clare." She whined. "It's about something else and it's _really, really _important!"

Clare chuckled and nodded her head, assuming that Ava was wanting to talk about a boy that she liked in school or who liked her.

With a impish grin, Ava pulled away from Clare and skipped over to Jake.

After dinner, Clare went up to Ava's room and furrowed her brows when she saw Jake already standing infront of the teens door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked of him in confusion.

"Ava said that she needed to talk with me about something." He replied.

Clare narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "She told me the same. Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" She inquired, just as the door to Ava's room swung open to reveal the teen in question leaning against the doorframe, staring at them.

"Well, come on in you two." She said with a smile that was very brief.

They walked in hesitantly.

"Uh, what's this about, sis? Chloe, Sierra, and Matt are kind of ready to go.

'It's about the fact that you two dated!" She blurted out, not able to keep quiet, anymore.

Clare and Jake's eyes widened. "How did you know?" They asked in unison.

"Alli told me. But before that, I found those pictures and then I began to watch you two, and I saw how strange you two and Eli would sometimes act around eachother. Then, I decided to question Alli and she accidentally spilled the beans. So...I wanna know how exactly it happened. I mean, it doesn't really make sense. I never would've expected it."

Clare chewed hard on her bottom lip, then sat down next to her sister. "I had just gotten out of a bad breakup with Eli, and I was upset. Shortly after spring break, Jake and your dad arrived and he and I were reunited-we'd known eachother when we were kids. And Jake kept spending time at my house, fixing things. We had no idea it was because our parents were dating and wanted us to become close again. We ended up starting a casual relationship, but then I found out my dad had cheated and that's why he and mom broke up, and realised that I had actual feelings for Jake. We also found out that mom and Glen were dating, but we just-kept it secret until we broke up on prom night, when we realised that most of our feelings were just sex-"

"Ew!" Ava shrieked before Clare could finish her sentence. "I don't want to hear _that!" _She said, causing Jake and Clare to chuckle.


End file.
